Acra City
Acra City is a town on the CMP world in Project City Build. It was founded by Astmarin, Buddy_Rich, Rollin95 and YoshioTanabe in May of 2014. It has since grown to become the largest city on the CMP world, with some of the tallest skyscrapers as well. The current mayor and owner is Buddy_Rich. YoshioTanabe serves as the Design Advisor, and JaxonBuilder serves as Master Architect. During Summer of 2014, YoshioTanabe served as temporary mayor due to Buddy_Rich's hiatus and Astmarin's departure from PCB. Acra City is home to the headquarters of National Railways, as well as the PCB Stockmarket and the architecture firm of GuessWho107. The neighboring cities are Raymont and Epsilon City to the south, and Stampy and Silver Mountain to the north. Acra City is not a freebuild; please contact city staff before building in the city. 1: City Districts Acra City is home to many districts which separate the city into the following: * The Residential District - this district surrounds Town Hall and the Warp and comprises of many houses built by Astmarin, Buddy_Rich, GuessWho107, and other guest builders. The main roads going through are: Members Road, University Blvd, and the Acra City Parkway. The I-93 freeway also borders the Residential District on its south and east sides. * The Business District - this district comprises most of Acra City. It includes the BT Tower, currently the tallest on PCB, and many other buildings. It houses the NR building as well as the GuessWho107 Architecture Firm. Most buildings were built by Rollin95 and GuessWho107, with some exceptions. The main road in this district is 2nd Street. * Downtown - this is the main district in Acra City, and one of the first. Unlike the Business District, the buildngs in Downtown aren't as tall, showing the age of the city. This district includes the Park Hyatt - Downtown, the First National Bank building, Acra City Plaza, as well as a riverbank seating area known as the Waterfront. In addition, Downtown includes the Acra City Tower, the first skyscraper built in Acra City. The main road in this district is Main Street. * The Shopping District - this is one of the smaller districts in Acra City, which is on the other side of the river, next to Downtown. The largest department store in this district is "Modern Electronics," which is next to a Asian specialty store and other shops. The unused local trolley system has a station on Pierce Street. The main road in this disrict is Main Street. * The Medical Center - the largest medical facility on PCB is located in Acra City's Medical Center. This district also includes Acra City University and a few other buildings, including the Acra City Transportation Authority HQ. The main road here is 2nd Street. * The Embassy District - this district houses the embassies for other world nations as well as the United Nations Outpost. Also included in the Embassy District is the Palace Hotel. In addition, the Acra City Multi-Purpose Sports Complex is located here. The main road here is Stadium Drive * Sunset Acres - this district is a posh residential area located past Town Hall. The architecture is very modern and was built by GuessWho107, YoshioTanabe, and RJBud1. The main road in this district is Sunset Acres Boulevard. 2: Culture & Entertainment Acra City is home to many entertainment venues. * Acra City Convention Center 3: Gallery * 2014-10-30 22.51.30.png|Downtown Acra City in the daytime 2014-10-30_22.53.00.png|Downtown Acra City at night with the under construction Freedom Tower (UN HQ) and the also under construction Bryce Corp Banking HQ on the right AcraCityDynmap.PNG|Acra City from CMP Dynmap More to come later! ~Yoshio